Harry Potter Canon World Reactions to Fanfiction about themselves
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Genre:Humor/Romance/Facts based on real life on perfect romantic matches, versus no perfect romantic matches, For examples, this is about the names sounding like the perfect match for the other persons. and the HP canon characters reactions to the non canon shipping matches. and their reasons behind it.


**Harry Potter Canon(Movies and Novels) Reactions to Fanfiction About Themselves.**

**(AN: True the title may be a little wordy and all, but hopefully it's gets through the thick headnesses of some non canon shipping couplings and some cradle robbing ones,also cradle robbing still counts if time travel is involved too.)**

**2001...Family Dinner at the Burrow...after the engagement of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny, Dinner to recently celebrate their engagement and all.**

**Sitting Room...**

**Harry asked, "What are you reading Hermione, another ebook you've created for Hogwarts and all?"**

**Hermione sighed, "No, it's just a tool i invented that well delves into the future of well the tech of an alternate dimension. For example, it's 2001 here, while say in one of the wizarding god ruler and ruleress human half's world, it's 2019 there and there have been some advancements not much, but some. The worst is their current president."**

**Arthur said, "I pay attention to muggle politics and other items, who's their current president in their dimension and perhaps their present our future."**

**Hermione scowled, "It's Donald Trump."**

**Everyone scowled.**

**Bill said with disgust, "How in the bloody hell, did that wanker get to become president."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes, "How should I know, but still, there are some key differences, while our internet browser is called Google Dome, and Google Chrome, in theirs."**

**Charles asked, "Any thing else you are reading their Hermione?"**

**Hermione blushed, "The Fanfictions about ourselves."**

**Everyone groaned.**

**Hermione said, "Just be glad ours pays attention to the Ruler and Ruleress laws. While the Chrome uses are bloody idiotic muggles."**

**Ginny said, "You mean they don't have the canon ships so to speak in the Chrome world?"**

**Hermione nodded, "That's right, they don't, there must be something in their water to make the entire globe be idiots and morons."**

**Harry said, "Or it could have to do with the elctromagnetic field and magic well, I believe, is external force of that supposed field, I ask you all this question, don't you feel odd or your hair stands on it's end after you cast a spell?"**

**Hermione was gobsmacked, "I never thought of that, are you saying Chrome users don't have any access to magic?"**

**Harry nodded, "Active Magic they will never have, passive magics is a possible, telepathy, empathy, perhaps, some telekenesis, dream premonitions, but any thing that is actively used no. Perhaps, it's the energy that makes them go crazy or something, in other words, they need magic to stay sane and all."**

**Ginny nodded, "it does make sense, but I do know I'm going to regret this, but whom do they pair me with?"**

**Hermione sighed, "Sometimes, they do still pair you with harry but sometimes, there are divorces or annulments involved as well because of you being a cheater or gold digger or something of the sort."**

**Ginny scowled, "I am not that way., If Ron was a female, he may have been."**

**Ron exclaimed, "OI."**

**Charles said, "Actually, she does have a point Ronald."**

**Ron said, "Yes, I guess, but it doesn't need to be told does it?"**

**Ginny said, "If I'm trying to convince the idiotic muggles that Harry and I always and will always belong together yes. How many canon ships."**

**Hermione said, "Not bad, over 1.2K, thought there is another canon ship, but it puts Molly in a bad light."**

**Molly sighed, "Give it to me straight, Hermione."**

**Hermione said, "Very well, then there is a fanfiction story in the chrome world, that is titled 'Harry and Ginny's Completely Platonic Journey Through Time.' It mentions, that Harry and Ginny did indeed marry one another, but it was the result of a love potion (Everyone glared at Ginny), but it wasn't Ginny who gave the love, they were both given love potions, by Molly Weasley herself.. it's incompleted, but a person who loves canon ships, does give an excuse if you please."**

**Harry said, "Did me and Ginny really love each other or not in that world?"**

**Hermione said, "Until the potion is revealed yes, but well Molly dies though and you both found out, but you weren't allowed to get divorced, while it is an option in that world and as we all know that pisses off the wizarding god and goddess themselves. (They all nodded, Marriages are permanent in the wizarding world, no divorces or annulments whatsoever, the muggle must be idiotic to think we would even allow divorces or annulments. Only Widowment is allow in this canon world). However what you discover, is well, let's just say, it would break the vow of Grandpa Weasley."**

**Ginny scowled, "Are you saying, that my soulmate in that Platonic World, was Draco Malfoy?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

**Ginny screamed, "GAHHH, WHERE IS THAT BLOODY AUTHOR, I'LL GIVE HIM OR HER A PIECE OF MY MIND AS WELL AS THE BAT BOGEY HEX AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL MAKE THEM INFERTILE." Ending in an evil and menacing growl."**

**Hermione tooks a deep breath, "They still had that vow problem in that world, and they both knew of it, it wouldn't really care if the other two were soul mates or not. So that's the main reason why, Harry and Ginny were given love potions to one another."**

**Harry asked, "Who was my soulmate?"**

**Hermione smiled, "Well This part was indeed created by the Ruler and Ruleress human half him or herself and all."**

**Percy said, "Stop Torturing us, please Granger."**

**Hermione sighed, "Fine, but they hit the nail on the head, having seven children with only one set of twin? (Raised her eyebrows to Molly and Arthur, who nodded back.), In the muggle world, the family of seven is supposed to have either triplets or twins or quads in one go, that is how it works in the muggle world, that is. While I don't believe any one else is a twin and all, besides Fred and George, right?"**

**Molly nodded, "That's right, so whom's harry soulmate?"**

**Hermione said, "Think, everyone, why would the other Molly give Harry the potion as well as Ginny, she gave Ginny to protect ehr family from death as well as Harry as his soulmate was like Charlies miscarried and absorbed, by the other. Don't worry everyone, I've tested you from the moment i met you to see if you were a twin or not and how to differentiate between twins at the time."**

**Harry said, "So the Potter Line would've ended when I defeated Voldemort?"**

**Hermione nodded, "In that world, yes. Do you want to know whom your soulmate would've been in that world?"**

**Harry shrugged, "Why not."**

**Hermione said, "Juniper Elizabeth Weasley, Ginerva's twin."**

**Every Weasley's mouth dropped and understood the other Molly automatically.**

**Harry said, "So you are saying in the other world, Ginny was Draco's and Junipers' is mine."**

**Hermione nodded, "That's right, we all know the Septimus Julius Weasley's unbreakable vow that prevents the Malfoy line from ever intermarrying with the Weasley line, unless one of couple is blood chromosomally adopted into another family, and yes they still keep their looks, if they so wish, too. This is the reason why the other Molly gave both Ginny and Harry and they all died during the battle and were reborn while that world went to armageddon because of Ruler and Ruleress' hate."**

**Ron said, "What I don't get is why don't they use logic?"**

**Harry said, "I hate to agree with Ronald here using logic, considering he rarely has any." (Ron glared at Harry, Harry just looked innocent, Ron shook his head, knowing his sister corrupted his best mate.) But still with people, don't they realize your names have to sound the right way both ways."**

**Hermione asked, "What does that mean, Harry?"**

**Harry said, "The groom sounds his full name, but replace his current surname with his intended's surname and vice versa for the brides side and all. All of the homosexual, bisexual and polygamy and other immoral crap has got to go otherwise it would be a pain for the authors when they die, but if it's their wish to risk the wrath of Ruler and Ruleress be my guest. And while we are on the subject let's sound it out with our exes just to be on the safe side and all."**

**Hermione nodded, "Very well, You go ahead."**

**Harry said, "Cho Potter, Harry Chang, does, that even sound right to any of you and same thing would go for anyone else. beside the current one. Harry Weasley, Ginerva Potter, that is a perfect match to my ears, the others just sound like some interracial couple or something, or someone who is like little boy who didn't get they want for desert or something. or a girl who didn't get the famous dolly they wanted for christmas."**

**They all nodded in agreement.**

**Hermione said, "You do know some fo the ships had some with your friends right?"**

**Harry sighed, "Give me the female names."**

**Hermione said, "Me, Cho, Padma, Parvarti, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Tracey, Daphne, and many more. But let's stop there for you. But for Ginny, basically any Slytherin male, or Michael, Dean, Neville, Cormac, Viktor."**

**Harry said, "Harry Granger, Hermione Potter, (both Hermione and Harry make a disgusted face at that sample), Harry Patil, Harry Lovegood, Harry Bones, Harry Abbot, Harry Davies, Harry Greengrass, they all sound like a muggle law firm person., the names just disgust me and all, the surnames, just don't sound right. Now if time travel is brought to this and my other self falls for my mum, I can understand it somewhat, Harry Evans, makes sense, but still it's incest, while Slytherins are incestual, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws aren't. So would in the right, mind would even right that. and what about being deaged and being renamed, that is just ridiculous even involving a harem is just as a ridiculous, I am a monogamist and only a monogamist man through and through. And A Heterosexual at that. The names have to sound right with the spouses surname and the grooms surname of their spouses maiden/current surname. Otherwise no one would even find their particular match at all. I reiterate...**

**Harry Weasley, Perfect... Ginerva Potter, Ginny Potter, Perfect Match."**

**Ginny said, "I see where this is going...Ginny Corner, Ginny Thomas, Ginny Krum, Ginny Malfoy, (makes a disgusted face throughout saying and practicing the names.) You're right, it just doesn't have the right ring to it as Ginerva Potter and Ginny Potter does. I'll give more examples of having the right match, Charles is Single, and Fred unfortunately is dead, but I will still be practicing the name, or the girl whom he would have date and everyone else." **

**Ginny continues, "William or Bill Delacour, Fleur Weasley... (Bill and Fleur looked surprised at the match at the name match.)**

**Percival interrupted, "She doesn't have a name as she was disowned. So skip to the twins."**

**Ginny nodded, "Frederick Johnson, Angelina Weasley, not the right match for that twin. Frederick Spinnet and Alicia Weasley, right match, George Johnson and Angelina Weasley right match for both twins.**

**George said, "Well, at least I know whom Fred would've married. I was wondering why I fell for Angelina and all. But the name thing does make more sense now."**

**Ron said, "You are doing me now."**

**Ginny had an evil smile, "Yup. Now Hermione Weasley, Ronald Granger."**

**Ron and Hermione smiled at the name match to them as well.**

**Harry said, "Why can't the muggles, the non canon shipping ones in the chrome google world see that, that the canon ships are meant to be."**

**Hermione huffed, "They are bloody stubborn worse than Ron with his Chudley Canons Obsession."**

**Harry rolled his eyes., "I hope this get through to them.. Though I have seen some of the items on Epeefencers page." Wiggling his eyebrows."**

**Hermione groaned, "Please don't tell me you've read that two part story."**

**Harry and Ginny smirked, "Nope."**

**Hermione glared at them both that said, 'Tell it and you die.'**

**Ron said, "What is it?"**

**Harry said, "You don't want to know for sure. But I will say this the broken dreams and broken and breaking point were spot on my attitudes at the time. Though there is one titled Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry that has options of me getting together with her during the times at Hogwarts, though it does not bode well for your attitude Ronald."**

**Ron said, "I do know I was a git but why do they have me being an over-obsessive brother that borders on incestual obsession, I am not incestual, that disgusts me more than anything, (gagging.) Which one are you talking about?"**

**Ginny blushed, "At The Leaky Cauldron, and Meeting Sirius at Hogsmeade, you'll understand those better, but you better not read any of them, or perhaps Hermione can print those two out for you."**

**Ron said, "I prefer reading print anyway as I won't be obsessive and the letter on too tiny on the screen ****anyway. And Reading hurts my eyes as well."**

**Hermione smirked, "Tell me Harry and Ginny which chapter was your favorite in that particular brand of one shots?"**

**Harry and Ginny blushed scarlet at their favorite chapter that they wished they gotten together that way in this world. and yelled, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."**

**Hermione said, "I will speak with you later.. as I don't want innocent ears to over hear."**

**George said, "Who's innocent here? Most of us aren't."**

**Hermione said, "Do you really want to hear their favorite, but you would be scarred for life as well, too?"**

**Percival, "I think that private one should remain private for the both of them as well as Hermione seems to have figured it out."**

**Harry said, "Why do they have polygamy ships, as Ginny is somewhat obsessive of me. But well, it just doesn't make any sense at all. Why a polygamy ship. It just doesn't make any sense at all, especially polygamy and incestual ships, combined..."**

**Percival said, "Who knows Harry, the chrome world may not even believe this is in an alternate dimension and only believe we are only fictional, which means this earth doesn't exist in their eyes, so they are allowed to be blasphemous in their eyes, if they so wish to. Yes, i know the wizarding god and goddess doesn't see it that way and when the blasphemous writers dies, hopefully they'll learn their lesson."**

**Ginny asked, "But how would they learn their lesson Percy?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Well, honestly, the best bet would make the chrome world, be reborn into our world and watch their stories and beliefs fall about in this world and make them magical but sorted based on the truth, but allow them have their memory of the chrome world, but wouldn't be able to speak of it at all, and they would just have to keep their mouths shut, when people are getting together romantically and all."**

**Bill nodded, "That does seem like a punishment, but it would be better if we made all blasphemous writers Slytherins that way there would be no interference whatosever."**

**Charlie said, "I like it."**

**Arthur said, "I just wonder why they would have most of us adult be cradle robbers, the only cradle robber allowed based on ruler and ruleress is Remus. No one else is allowed to be one. It still counts as cradle robbing as well, if the golden trio gen age, travels to the marauder gen age. and all. It just doesn't make any bloody sense whatsoever. Oi."**

**Molly nodded, "I agree with Arthur."**

**Harry shook his head, "What about the other odd things, about polyjuice potions and other immoral items... Why do they even bother with that stuff there is even an immoral story about Babies and Polyjuice by Alialena and all. That's not even finished, true it was a one shot, but it could've and should've continued."**

**Ginny said, "What was that about?"**

**Harry said, "Basically, 5th yr area, but well, since we have our bond as me and you are the main characters of it. I don't want the others to be scarred for life?"**

**Ginny nodded, "Agreed."**

_**Ginny 'So what is it about, the alialena story about babies and polyjuice?'**_

_**Harry 'You sure you want to know it does involve incest in some way.'**_

_**Ginny sighed in her mind, 'I'm sure.'**_

_**Harry said, 'Very well, it's about me and you becoming a couple but you didn't want to well, lose your virginity before marriage so we kind of switched roles in the sex department. Meaning After you took your um... contraceptive potion(Mental nod from Ginny) she plucked her hair and gave me the polyjuice and she became me while I became her and well, what we didn't know at the time, is that the um contraceptive potion doesn't transfer with the polyjuice..**_

_**Ginny gasped mentally, 'You mean.'**_

_**Harry said, 'Yup, the Harry became pregnant and was stuck in a duplicate of Ginny's body and while he had the option of aborting the child and all to return to his original sex? Do you think he did?"**_

_**Ginny said, 'So basically the other me was dating a polyjuice version of her ownself that is incestual, but don't they know that the polyjuice doppleganger of a pregnant one returns to normal 1 yr after they get pregnant, but they don't physically return all the way normal.'**_

_**Harry 'What do you mean?'**_

_**Ginny 'I mean is while the Heather Jamie Potter looked like a doppleganger of myself while the pregnancy happened and 2 months after said pregnancy, Harry would never return to her life as a boy, she would revert to the Potter genes, but as if she was born as a girl in the first place. Black Hair, Emerald Eyes. And even then after that happens that would be so humiliating, while my parents and siblings and other orders members may accept that kind of relationship, my other self, i'm not sure physically would. especially since she always wants a family herself and only one child, not so much, so I believe they would homeschool Heather Jamie Potter and my parallel universe double, at least until you give birth and if you succeed, in changing back to looks, then horace slughorn comes in and gives me a permanent sex change potion allowing me to turn from Ginerva to a Gabriel or Gideon Weasley. That way it wouldn't affect the ruler and ruleress plans and all. Slughorn is and always will be a believer and wants to stop people from entering the wizarding hell place.'**_

_**Harry 'That does make sense, but like I said it's says it's completed, and allows for adoptions, but it isn't fully completed, as it stopped on the pregnancy part, finding it out with Hermione and both of us and all. and I don't envy Ron's reaction in that world. Nor your families as we were still in school at the time.'**_

_**Ginny winced mentally, 'Mum would definitely send us both howlers and we would be withdrawn for sure, but i believe if you were stuck for a year, then that means, Sirius would never.'**_

_**Harry eyes lit up, 'The Connection wouldn't be as strong as Harry Potter would cease to exist and his place is taken by Heather Jamie and all. That is hilarious. Do you think your mum would know about the polyjuice problematic?"**_

_**Ginny shook her head no, 'Nope, but I believe Slughorn would and we would have to have a potions tutor for sure as Snape can't teach worth a flying hippogriff's shite.'**_

_**Harry 'There's that, yes, should we tell the others'**_

_**Ginny 'Are you alright Harry, if it didn't happen in this world it's because my dad was attacked before it could even remotely happen...'**_

_**Harry and Ginny's bodies blushed at the idea.**_

**Harry said, "Thanks for the talk Gin, though that is a good idea to continue for the ruler and ruleress human half in the chrome world."**

**Ginny smiled, "Thanks Harry."**

**Harry said, "Now everyone (he whispers a plan to the others and they nodded in agreement, the entire Weasley clan including Harry and Hermione turned to the audience if they were watching tv or have their entire faces in a book (like the screaming books in Philosopher's stone.) and yelled, "HELLO READERS IN THE CHROME WORLD, CANON SHIPS ARE A NON BLASPHEMOUS SHIP, WHILE NON CANON SHIPS ARE BEING BLASPHEMOUS NOT ONLY TO US, BUT THE WIZARDING GOD AND GODDESS AS WELL, TOO. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL PAYING ATTENTION TO THIS STORY AS IT IS THE TRUTH. THANK YOU ALL AND IF YOU WANT TO RISK YOUR SOULS BE OUR GUESTS. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THE PLACE IN WIZARDING HELL FOR YOUR CHARACTERS' AFTERLIVES. THAT IS ALL AND GOOD NIGHT.**

**THE END.**


End file.
